


Shuffle

by strykelass



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multi, Omega Seth, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Post Mpreg, Scenting, Scents & Smells, ambrollins - Freeform, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/pseuds/strykelass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Dean are mated, brand new parents and sit comfortably at the top of their pack. Everyone knows their role and does their best to keep things running smoothly in the pack. But what happens when the brand split threatens their perfect little family? In the WWE nothing is assured and anything is possible. A/B/O verse with everything that entails (plus some of my own seasonings) COMMISSION PIECE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BABY BOY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devon/gifts).



The numbness didn't quite shake off until he got back through gorilla, limbs shaking, Seth was cackling and being embraced by nearly the entire pack. Dean held onto Junior, trying his best to close the distance between them without crushing their son. Everyone was patting him on the back, clapping.

"Felt so good," Seth dabbed at his eyes. "Man, I needed that."

It had been over a year since he'd dropped the belt to Roman, selling the hell out of a knee injury as a kayfabe cover. He’d felt that the pack had balanced out some, as balanced as it ever could be living on the road and wrestling. So after a couple of conversations between his pack mates, Seth heated fully and let Dean knock him up with their tiny new pup.

"He slept through the whole thing," Kofi admitted, earning a laugh from everyone. They always like to joke Junior was the both men- calm, fair-tempered and easygoing.

Seth took his baby from Kofi's arms, nuzzling his head up into Dean's neck and tried to calm his adrenaline-surged nerves. He loved his pack and his son, he wouldn't have done anything to change the last few months of bonding and getting his body ready for the ring, but wrestling was his passion. Getting back in front of a crowd was everything he'd hoped it would be.

"We'll wanna get Uce on some ice when he gets back through here," Kofi noted, looking at the curtain, waiting for him to appear through it. "Kevin got us the suite though?"

"He said he called." Sami mumbled, sipping on his water bottle. "Sasha and E got the vans- I doubt we'll get in before midnight, but so long as we call ahead we might be ok."

A pack of thirteen and a pup required a lot of thought and preparation, but everyone knew their role. Enjoying a relatively high place on the totem pole and tasked with the care of their son, Seth and Dean were more than happy to let everyone else take control and get them from place to place. Roman was an alpha and called a lot of the shots, sending out the necessary nagging texts to get everyone ready to go in time. Sasha and E were alphas as well, coupled for the time being, they liked to drive.

"The baby seat is all janky with this one." E pulled out the booster seat they'd gotten out of the back of the van, confused. "I couldn't get it strapped in."

"I'll do it," Dean sighed, setting down their bags and clamoring into the back. Seth hummed to himself, watching Junior snooze in his baby bjorn. He'd be camped out the whole way, he never stayed awake on the road.

"Super dad," Big E joked, watching Dean emerge again, the seat sitting upright properly. Seth handed off his son and then helped load up the back of the van with their belongings.

"Is there room in this one?" Xavier asked, wheeling his bags from the other vehicle. "My game consoles-"

"Should be." Seth grunted, taking them off of him. "We're all here, right?"

 He counted in his head, rolling his neck to take in a panoramic view of the ramp. Roman had arrived a little late, clearly exhausted from his grueling match. The New Day… Sasha… Sami and Kevin...

"Enzo and Cass?"

"We here." Enzo craned his neck over the very last seat in the van, peeking out the door. "We went with Sash-" he blinked, uncharacteristically quiet, "'Saw the finish and all, just thought… you know, cause we didn't wrestle or nothing…" 

"Yeah, yeah," Seth sighed, looking around again. Enzo had been particularly glum since being concussed. They'd all thought that with Cass getting his chance to wrestle a little on his own, his alpha attitude might settle down a bit, but if anything it just kept his temper high all the time. The man was now even more furiously protective of his beta lover, keeping them both in a strange, isolated mood. 

"We're here!" Becky announced, trotting fast from the elevator with her bags. Zack Ryder followed cautiously in her shadow. Seth nodded, that was everyone.

"Neither of you had a match, what kept you?" Kevin grumbled, opening up the back of the second van again to try to cram their duffle bags inside.

"Some exclusive for the website," She panted, eyes catching Seth as he was taking off the baby bjorn. "They leaked you, d'ou know? That was all alright then? Over instagram." She pulled out her phone and showed Seth the top of the WWE photo feed. 

**We'd like to congratulate former WWE Champion Seth Rollins on his little bundle of joy! #futurechamp**

The picture was from about five months ago, the day after Junior was born. Seth lay grinning and loopy in his hospital bed with a very fresh baby. 

"Yeah… I gave 'em that one." Seth admitted, his heart racing. The internet was probably going apeshit. "Figured it was going to come out sooner than later. People were speculating forever, I was huge at Mania and all." 

"Let's just… try to keep a low profile," Dean suggested, tapping his hand on the doorframe of the van. "We're not tellin' the whole world it's an Ambrose." 

Seth, Dean, Roman, E, Kofi, Enzo and Cass crammed into one van, while Sasha, Sami, Kevin, Becky and Zack fit the other. It was crazy to think how big their caravan had gotten over time, but Seth didn't mind having a big family. Their night, despite Seth’s big return, wasn't much different from any other spent on the road. Dean pulled him close, resting an arm over his shoulder so they could breathe each other in for a few hours, glancing serenely at their pup in the car seat. Kofi found a radio station they could all listen to mindlessly and E watched the road carefully, making sure they weren't about to run over any crazy fans that ran into the street as they left the arena.

"You're all shaky," Dean mumbled, smoothing his shoulder carefully. "Good night?" 

"Mmyeah," Seth purred, taking in a deep breath of Dean's scent, harsh and coppery as usual. "I'm so glad I'm back. Everything feels real again." 

"We're gunna be punching each other again in no time." Dean kissed his forehead, massaging lightly. "Gunna go easy on me now I'm a dad and shit?" 

"No." Seth scoffed. "You wouldn't on me."

"Who says I wouldn't, maybe I would." Dean teased, looking into the backseat. "How about you Uce, how're you doin'?" 

"I'm fucked," Roman grunted, looking haggard. "AJ left it all out there."

"I'm wired as hell right now," Seth proclaimed, blinking slowly. "I think we could all use a nestle." 

The moment he'd said it, the whole van quieted respectfully, each person privately relieved. Everyone nestled a little bit each day with someone in the pack, for as much time as they could manage, being as busy as they were. Dean and Seth always tried to once they got to the stadium each day, taking over a huge body pillow and spooning for as long as they could. Lying together and scenting was the best way to unwind and relax. As difficult as it was getting the whole pack together for long enough, a big pack nestle was essential if they wanted to get along. 

"I'm telling the other car," Roman mumbled, digging his phone out of his pocket to text. Dean grinned, ruffling Seth's hair a little bit. 

Kevin or Sami usually got the hotel rooms figured out, coordinating with Roman to try to get beds sorted ahead of time so they could plan their trips correctly. For the last few months, the group had been pitching in for six bed suites and whichever double was closest. Couples got priority on the beds, while Kofi, Roman, Becky, Zack and Xavier figured out how they might share their space. 

"This would all be so much easier if you just mated one of us," Roman had teased Becky once, following behind her as they'd made their way to the vans. The look she returned had been anything but playful and she'd opted to ride in the opposite vehicle for the trip. 

Becky was an omega, but she had no real ambition to link up with anyone in the pack. Seth had graciously accepted her as a member because she was Sasha's friend (and an exceptional wrestler) but she had dragged her heat-buddy Zack into the picture, which no one was particularly thrilled about. 

So often, Becky shared a bed with Zack, even agreeing to take the smaller room to keep him company. 

Kofi, the most fatherly single-dude of the group, typically shared a bed with Roman or Xavier, he didn’t really care which. It was sort of a mystery to the group how someone so funny and baby-crazy could still be single. 

"Kevin says we're good." Roman croaked after a few hours, rousing everyone a little bit. Seth stirred, glancing down at Junior who was fidgeting a little, but not fussing. "Hotel's got us in facing rooms."

"Sick," Dean yawned, sitting up a little straighter.

The air was cool and the roads were clear. Through the night, the vans caught up with each other, closing the gap. Seth checked his phone wearily, already finding a dozen articles with the picture of his baby, speculating wildly about his ring condition and determination as a wrestler.

"How's the internet doing," Dean asked, looking at his screen shrewdly.

"Mostly nice." Seth rested his head on his shoulder, scrolling through his photo gallery. "I was gunna post somethin' once the news broke too." 

He found an old photo from when he was about halfway through his pregnancy, smiling and chubby cheeked, stuffed into a Christmas sweater. He carefully cropped out Dean and threw a few filters on it.

"I don't want our baby all over the internet." Seth thought out loud, uploading the photo with the caption **_Family? Check. Championship? Let's do this. #Reclaim_**

"Yeah me neither," Dean hummed, looking out the window. "Shit is weird."

Sleepy and stiff, the pack slowly disembarked as they made their way into the hotel roundabout. Instantly, they were swarmed with hotel staff offering dollies and assistance. Dean pulled Junior out of the car seat and they shuffled as quickly as possible inside, eager to get settled and start nestling.

"How many?" The clerk asked, typing away at their reservation as Kevin drummed his fingers on the desk. 

"Thirteen and a pup." He said robotically. They all knew the speech by heart now. "Six Alphas, Five Betas, Two Omegas."

"There will be an additional deposit for over three alphas-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin yawned, "None of the omega's are in heat either so, no rubber sheets- the cookies though-" He eagerly grabbed a huge stack of the complimentary cookies, "We'll need those." 

"We'll just have your omega's sign-"

Becky and Seth were already up front, ready to sign the additional disclosure, giving the hotel the grounds to enter the room if they smelled an unexpected heat and heard sounds of violence. As always, Seth garnered looks of confusion and fascination, male omegas were rare enough to require a second take.

"L-looks good…" The clerk agreed, handing over a fat stack of key cards, "The pack suite you booked has the furnishings you requested. Enjoy your stay." 

Pack suite furnishings were the best part of life on the road- Huge plush sack chairs and body pillows that could actually provide comfort to tall, hulky alphas. Enzo and Cass agreed to take the smaller room with Xavier, but they all immediately swarmed the suite as they got off on the fourth floor, scents burgeoning with enthusiasm and excitement. They'd made it, it was late and they were all aching, but they'd arrived and they were a unit.

"Let's just get Junior figured out," Seth said, heart racing as they flung the door open. Sami always made sure that they had a baby bassinet waiting for them, but so long as the baby was clean and in a good mood, they always tried to include him in nestling.

"There's a couple clean diapers in here," Dean shook their baby bag and patted Seth playfully on the butt with the extended hand. From the main lounge room, they could hear Sami and Kevin play wrestling on the floor, getting ready to nestle.

"Thanks babe," Seth mumbled, blushing a little. 

It was nearly 1:30 in the morning by the time they'd all got their spots picked out, but everyone was lively and in good spirits. Kofi and Sami each were at Roman's side, rubbing him down with icy hot. Sasha and E were cuddling in the corner and Zack hovered awkwardly, knowing he wasn't going to be invited into the throng until everyone was settled.

"Clean pup," Seth declared, picking out the fattest, coziest bean bag chair and settling down into it with Dean. As the only mated pair, the top of the pack, and the first to get dibs on everything, they were always center of any nestling sessions. Dean spooned into Seth to start, his back to the world. So long as he could see his mate and his son, he didn't care about much else.

As soon as they'd stopped fidgeting, Roman scooted closer, bringing Sami and Kofi along, finally looking like he'd gained some measure of comfort after being crammed into the van for so long. Kevin sat next to Sami, slowly separating him from Roman until they were nuzzling each other sweetly. 

With each added body to the throng, the scent of the room shifted and changed, their unique odors mixing and intensifying. As soon as they'd settled, their bodies sensed the pack and relished the calming, comforting atmosphere.

Sasha and E came closer, resting their heads by Roman and holding each other tight. Becky came down by her friend, letting Sasha scoop her up into the mix, her whole body relaxing as their slow breaths and tranquil energy washed over her.

"We late or what?" Enzo piped up from the group returning from across the hall. All three men immediately plopped onto the floor to join the fray, eager to take part in the bonding. Xavier stepped over Kevin and Sami to get closer to Roman, fitting himself like a puzzle piece between them to be closer to the center. Cass tucked Enzo right up against his chest, draping a possessive leg over his limbs to keep him as close as possible. As trapped as Enzo appeared to be, he relished it, humming lightly from the contact.

It was indescribable, how affirming and wonderful it felt to be apart of the pile of bodies on the floor. They tried their best to make time once a week for this, but the road life was difficult and all of them were incredibly busy. There were many instances when Seth wanted to pull his hair out and scream, having to deal with so many egos. But when they all could quiet down and lay together, frying their brains with each other's scents, it was all made worthwhile. 

"Zack," Seth croaked, smiling serenely at the last man standing. Zack blushed, shifting awkwardly; it was rare that Seth said his name without asking for something. Inundated with the noxious smell of the herd, the pecking order became relaxed. "Go ahead and get comfortable." 

As though he was trying to make as little noise as possible, Zack slid carefully between Becky and Enzo. It was a difficult task, being as large as he was, but they both widened the gap, doing their best to make room and lay comforting hands across his arm and back. Now fully whole as a group, Junior cooed happily, as though he was acutely aware of every unit of his nomad family.

Seth grinned, nuzzling closer to Dean and running a finger through the little patch of dark fuzz on the top of Junior's head. Everything was perfect, absolute. He'd managed a triumphant return to the ring and felt as whole and strong as he'd been since he'd dropped the belt. Dean was right there next to him, rubbing circles in his back and gazing contentedly at them. His scent telegraphed his love, his pupils blown wide with adoration.

They all laid together for a long time, slipping in and out of consciousness, waking and drawing in huge gulping breaths of sweet pack-scent, savoring the way it made their shoulders slump and their heads buzz. Nobody wanted to peel off first, each member clinging to another- knowing that they'd feel amazing the next day, but still far off from nestling again. Breaking apart meant belonging to the world again, accepting the stress and the wear of travel and wrestling. 

The world knocked hard however as their phones simultaneously went off early in the morning, notifying them of an official email. Some ignored it, Kevin went on snoring and Cass held Enzo tighter. Seth relaxed his hold on Junior to dig for his phone while Dean mumbled sleepily.

And so it was that the pack got the news as one, all in the same room. The brand split, the draft- all talent would be portioned into two halves for two separate traveling shows. The email detailed explicitly how the decisions would be made by several different writers and producers in what they felt was the best interest of the company, regardless of how they felt about it.

It sucked all the air out of the room.


	2. IRREPLACEABLE

The draft put all the talent in the company on edge, but Seth couldn't help feeling personally upset. He'd been watching from the sidelines for months, helping his mate and his fellow pack members while they won belts, earned fat merchandise checks and did some amazing in-ring work. He'd been stuck pregnant and then babysitting- now finally back, he was having a difficult time actually focusing on what he wanted to accomplish.

"We'll talk to Hunter and get it figured out," Dean just grunted any time Seth brought it up, not wanting to think about the possibility of being split up.

"We're not going to get preferential treatment," Seth asserted, watching Dean lay Junior down on his stomach over the top of the baby blanket. Junior wiggled his arms, excited.

"What makes you say that?" Dean blinked, trying to be calm. "Hunter's got kids too, he'll understand."

"Yeah but he's not bringing them on the road," Seth sniffed. "They're old enough where it's not as big a deal anymore. As far as I see it? They're definitely going to split us up."

"You don't know that." Dean just shook his head, looking downcast. "Don't get worked up."

"And why not? Look at it logically." Seth huffed, anxiety mounting in his chest, his usually happy-go-lucky omega scent souring. "We've feuded a million times, we're STILL feuding. We have all this history, what's left to be interesting? They're going to stick us on two different shows until we have a couple years behind us so we can do the same thing over again later on."

Dean didn't say anything, distracting himself with rubbing Junior's back, encouraging him to sit up. Seth just got more upset, his hands trembling a little. He wasn't about to yell at his mate, but it was so frustrating to deal with him when he was nervous.

"I'm talking to Hunter," Seth said finally, "See if I can't get some _assurance_." He turned on his heel and left the room before he got any more dismayed.

Though they were the only mated pair, the rest of the pack was still in turmoil. In times of stress, Seth didn't mind offering up calming omega vibes to help comfort his pack mates, but the last thing he wanted to do was to deal with Sami and Kevin's drama.

"He won't talk to me." Sami said miserably, legs pulled up to his chest as he sat on the floor. There was still a few more hours before the show and a nervous grooming party had started.

"He'll come around, he always does." Seth said blandly, lying out on a body pillow. As much as he and Sami had in common at the moment, he didn't want to acknowledge it.

"It's different this time, he's really mad. I don't know if he's mad at me, or-"

"Why would he be mad at you?" Roman turned his head, Zack stopped combing conditioner through his hair, listening in. "He's just stressed out, we all are. You still gotta put your match together tonight, don't get too freaked out and screw that up."

"I'm not trying." Sami pouted, fidgeting.

"Enzo, you wanna rub Sami's shoulder down?" Seth suggested. Enzo sat up from his pillow, attentive.

"Screw it, I'm fine," Sami stood up, grabbing a water bottle and walking out of their changing room. Everyone deflated a little, sagging in their chairs, except for maybe Sasha and E, who were pooled in each other's laps quite comfortably.

"So dramatic." Sasha tutted, combing her fingers slowly through E's nappy mohawk, Seth cocked his head.

"You not worried, sis?" Enzo scoffed. "What're the both of you's gunna do when you can't be sniffin' each other's butts all day?"

"We already talked about it." She didn't draw her eyes away from E, her scent just as calm and collected as always. "We'll be fine, we're not gunna freak. What are you gunna do when you can't sniff Cass's butt all day?"

For perhaps the first time in his life, Enzo was unable to quip, disheartened and embarrassed. He flopped his head down, ridiculous poof humbled and lifeless.

All Seth could do was focus on his wrestling. If he was at least performing to the highest degree, then no one could say he didn't deserve what he wanted. He was still mostly just doing tags at live shows, but it was nice to gallop out to the ring for TV, get on the mic and call everyone a lazy piece of shit.

"Great job tonight," Hunter beamed as he came back through gorilla, "Feels great to be back, doesn't it?"

"Y-yeah." Seth wiped some sweat off his brow, looking around carefully. The show was just about to wrap- Roman had to finish his match. "Hey, do you have like, two minutes? I wanted to ask you something really quick.

The fact that Hunter actually nodded, took off his headset and met Seth in the hall meant a lot to him, he thought carefully, trying his best to figure out how to ask properly to get what he wanted.

"The draft-" He started, biting his lip. "I don't know how much of a say you have in it, I know it's a whole process and lots of people have probably been asking you stuff-"

Hunter nodded, rubbing his forehead a little. Seth readjusted, trying his best to show determination rather than desperation in his features. He drew his arms away from his chest, letting his hands and wrists be shown clearly, tipping up his chin, exposing his neck. Hunter would clearly be able to scent him this way, even from a distance. Seth just prayed it was gracious enough. Rather unfortunately, Hunter folded his arms, leaning back, trying to distance himself from the complicated odor.

"How old is your pup now?" He asked carefully. Seth's blood went cold, _a deflection_.

"Almost five months," he tipped his head back down.

"Time flies." Hunter nodded, thinking carefully. "You've really blown us all away with your efforts Seth. The fact that you've been able to be out with a pup and then bounce back so quickly? It's nothing short of amazing." He nodded again, looking at the ground. "There's nothing I can promise you, we want to do what's best for all the talent here, but don't think your work isn't being noticed. We all appreciate it."

"Thank you sir," Seth grunted, now just trying not to make his scent didn’t sour, annoyed. Hunter began to walk away but paused, caught by a sudden thought.

"You heated yet since you gave birth?"

"What? Oh-" Seth shook his head. "No. Doc said I had about six months or so, post-natal."

"Let us know-" Hunter pointed, returning to gorilla.

_Always do_ Seth mumbled to himself. His mood and his scent crashed angrily. What the hell were they supposed to do now? The pack was going to split up, someone was going to get hurt here. _How could Dean not give a shit about any of this?_

"I'm sick of this Ambrose!" Seth yelled the next week on Raw, storming angrily around the ring during another Asylum segment. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I work harder than you, I'm better than you-" he paused for a moment, stuck, seething and contorting his face angrily.

In reality, he'd flubbed his line, forgotten the pull that was supposed to feed into Dean's next point. Dean stood, eyebrows raised, arms folded in his leather jacket that he wore in-ring and out. Mitch the plant sat on the wooden stool in the backdrop.

"I actually _care_ about this business," Seth improv'd, getting right up in Dean's face, scent flaring up a little. This was weird for everyone involved, but it at least looked real. Seth didn't doubt Dean's ability to roll with it, he was ten times the promo anyone else could offer.

"Let's give Seth here a big round of applause, eh?" Dean broke eye contact first, fumbling the microphone awkwardly in the crook of his arm to clap lightly. "Seth cares so dang much you guys. Hell, we should get ol Shane O' Mac out here and grant you an award, yeah? It's no statute, but that's what you want right? Everyone to care about how much _you_ care?"

Sami stood between them, sensing the awkwardness. Where was this going? What was the point? They were supposed to be discussing contenders for the Money in the Bank ladder match. Dean cocked his head annoyingly and Seth's eyes flashed. This was getting personal, his scent was practically curdling the air, something he never let happen during work time.

"Hey, hey, let's get it together guys-" Sami laughed, looking daggers at Seth. "Now, I know there's a lot of drama going on between you bo-"

"Screw this I'm outta here!" Seth settled, knowing there wasn't any really great way to finish the segment without remembering the script. "I'll fight you later, I don't give a crap."

A cacophony of boo's carried him to the back and he didn't bother pausing in gorilla to have someone tell him he botched the segment, he just kept walking, trying to level out, to think. _What would he do if they were split? What would Dean do?_ They'd spent time away before since they'd mated and it wasn't great. There was actually a couple of weeks when he was pregnant where health and work had prevented them from seeing each other- Seth had been puking and sick nearly the whole time and Dean had actually been caught crying by Roman. Would they even be physically intact if enough time passed?

_And what about Junior?_ Seth's heart ached at the thought of it, suddenly being separated from one of his parents and probably a share of the pack he'd grown very used to. Since he'd been born, they'd all been pretty much inseparable.

He went back up the locker room to clear his head, Zack had been left on pup duty, Sasha and Enzo were taking a nap in the corner on opposite pillows.

"He's getting hungry, I was just about to feed him," Zack explained, pointing out the open container of formula he was about to mix up. Junior lay on the ground belly-up, his hand in his mouth, quiet.

"I'll do it, I have a minute," Seth said quietly, needing some pup time to calm himself down. He picked up his pup and placed him in the crook of his arm, accepting the bottle from Zack and offering the bud to his mouth. Eagerly, Junior accepted the bottle with his small, wet hands, drinking fast. "You can do this all by yourself, damn," Seth marveled, settling with his back to the wall. He kissed his son's forehead, taking in a deep breath of that subtle, uncomplicated smell of his baby, instantly sloughing off the stress.

Dean was probably looking for him around the back, wondering what the hell had happened with their segment, but Seth was glad he didn't run into him again before his match with Sami. Having him around for commentary was a little off-putting, but Seth did his job well, putting Sami through the works and trying to play-argue with Dean the whole time.

A Blue Thunder Bomb, some Superkicks and a Pedigree- Seth got physical with Dean after his music hit, both men throwing each other around the outside as the commentators scrambled closer to the time keeper's area, trying to stay out of the line of fire. Dean got closer, throwing some of his erratic elbows, Seth was just going through the motions, making sure they were squared up right to film, until he got a whiff of what Dean was throwing down.

Seth’s eyes widened confused as he was wrapped up to get hit with Dirty Deeds, Dean, shooting off mate scent the whole time. It was confusing and terribly inappropriate- they were too close to the fans for comfort, but lying on the covered concrete, Seth knew for certain that it had been what he had smelled. Essentially a stronger mix of Dean’s usual musk, the effect it had on Seth was like a painkiller, his mind went quiet, his body light and relaxed, lying prone on the floor as Dean's music hit, signaling the end of the show. 

"The fuck you playing at?" Seth cornered him on the way up to the locker room on the private stairwell, panting and sweaty, the effects of the scent still tingling his toes.

"The fuck _you_ playing at?" Dean asked coolly, scratching his nose. "Since when did you start leakin' angry acid bombs in the ring?"

"I'm fuckin-" Seth covered his face with both hands, sniffing hard. "Dean, look at me, please."

He leaned against the railing, frowning slightly, Seth blinked hard.

"I'm trying not to freak, but this is... this is a lot... and-"

Dean leaned in, putting his face close to Seth's and radiating that same energy he'd put off in the ring. Seth closed his eyes, shoulders slacking as the tears that had been threatening to flow, slowed, retreating. He mumbled lightly, leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek against his mates, starved for touch.

"I'm freakin' out too," Dean admitted. "I'm just… not as flamboyant about it."

"Don't call me flamboyant."

"You know what I mean," he mumbled, pulling Seth closer, rocking him slightly. "You just got back and shit, we shouldn' have to deal with this BS, I know. Let's just chill as much as we can and hold the shit down so we don't have everyone throwing tantrums, yeah? Kevin and Cass are gunna kill somethin', maybe each other..."

"Sami was so sad earlier," Seth added, running a hand down his mate's shoulder.

"Right, like, Uce can only do so much with these guys." Dean shivered a little, trying to maintain that flow of affirming, positive scent. "We just gotta eat shit for a sec here, but trust me babe, I think we'll be alright. Nobody wants to make Junior upset, everyone knows we got a pup to look after."

"Mmm," Seth hummed, not ready to start fighting, "Can you just, not… tune out? Especially when I need you? So _I_ don't go crazy?"

"No guarantees babe," Dean chuckled. "I'm not goin' anywhere though, you know I don't want to. I just need a sec sometimes."

It was impossible to argue with him when his voice was so sweet and low, his hands roaming tenderly over his back and onto the swell of his ass, covered only by his ring gear. Seth's mind was too fragmented to retort much of anything, painfully aware how tight his pants were becoming and how horny and frustrated he'd been since the draft had scared them all celibate. Dean was growling, dipping his head to Seth's neck and nibbling a little, his hands fondling, scents flashing.

"Can't go nowhere," Dean croaked. "You fuckin' smellin' like this..."

"Yeah," Seth panted sluggishly, ratcheting up his core temperature and his energy, his whole body spilling over as he turned Dean's touch into pure, sweaty need. His hole ached, slicking up quickly and beginning to stain the back of his pants.

Without even bothering to throw themselves into a dressing room or a closet, they tore at each other on the stairwell. Seth gleefully broke through Dean's starchy merch shirt and felt his pants being tugged down to his knees. His compression underwear was damp, radiating that murky smell.

"Fuck, we're gunna ruin these stairs." Seth laughed breathlessly, spreading his legs as Dean groaned, sticking two fingers right up into that warm chasm behind his cock. Seth squinted, fisting the railing and gasping as Dean worked him mercilessly, awestruck by the warmth and the wetness that was nearly leaking down onto the steps.

"I don't give a shit," Dean grunted, hurriedly pulling a rubber over his thick cock and staring, open-mouthed at the hole spread between his fingers. "Wanna fucking come back here next year and still smell your ass." 

Seth would put money down that their make-up sex was the most exceptional, beautiful thing in the whole damn world. Dean pulled him into his arms, pushing his head back so he could breathe in his hair, pumping madly at his behind. Their straining, desperate shuffling and whining could be heard from afar, echoing off the concrete walls. Seth clenched tighter and tighter, making Dean moan and tremble, his knees knocking.

"Fuck me," Seth cried, eyes rolling back as his ass struggled capriciously, shaking hard as the building momentum of orgasm was felt, somewhere in his gut. Dean beat faster, choking him with thrusts, one hand coming down to toy mischievously with his little soft cock, giving the flesh a tender squeeze. Dean was feeling it too, his dick throbbing hard against the material of the condom, shivering, prepared to accept the shame and embarrassment of some union worker walking in on them.

 "I love you," Dean coughed, screwing up his face as he felt Seth's ass stutter slightly from the admission. "God, I love you so fucking much." He panted and cried, coming with a numbing intensity that had his hands splaying around madly, scooping Seth up, hugging him.

"I love you too," Seth cried, "I love you."


	3. PRAY YOU CATCH ME

Dean and Seth did their best to maintain a front of calm for the sanity of the rest of the pack. Far from stress free, they knew that as leaders, they still had to keep everyone together. The day-to-day work matters they had to attend to weren't about to lessen, and Junior always needed some form of supervision. The last thing they could do was fall into a moody funk and avoid each other, it would affect their careers too much.

"Hey Sami, catch-" Dean tossed the sexed-out merch shirt Seth had been wearing when they’d had their spot of make up sex. They’d hobbled back into the shared space, ready to rejoin the pack now that everything was wrapping up.

Sami caught the shirt, confused at first, but realization dawned on him as he smelled the distinct, sweet odor coating the clothing. He grinned, closing his eyes and putting the fabric to his nose happily. Seth and Becky weren't wild about trading their sweaty clothes to pack members post-coitus, but it wasn't totally unusual. It got other betas and alphas pretty randy and helped break up sexual tension sometimes.  

"Where's Kev?" Sami looked around, eagerly tossing off his own T-shirt and throwing on the one Dean had thrown him. "Man… you guys are the best."

"Don't mention it… Literally…" Seth grunted, plopping down onto a pillow. It had been the first time in awhile that he'd slicked up so well, his body was nearly back to normal after months of snapping back. The pheromones were wearing off though, a wrestling ache setting in.

They rolled on to the next town and kept up the pace that was demanded of them. Seth in particular tried his best to keep his mind out of focus and worry only about the task at hand. Crossfit. Training. Press events. Getting enough time in with Junior and managing five minutes a day of nestling with Dean- traveling was the most difficult part of his days, he couldn't move much at all and was forced to sit and think for hours at a time.

"You think we'll split right down the middle?" Xavier posed quietly one afternoon, he was lying next to Seth, both men camped out on facing couches while they played video games, mindlessly.

"For the draft? Maybe." Seth rubbed his face, sighing. "I have no idea, I've just been trying not to think about it."

"So long as I'm with you or Kof', that's what matters most to me." Xavier thought out loud, "I want my stable to stay together, I feel like we're not finished yet, but at this point? I know I'll be able to hold my own if I gotta."

"What if Francesca gets on one show and you're on the other." Seth chuckled, clicking his controller madly.

"Don't be so negative!" Xavier said in mock horror, screwing up his face as his character died. "Fuck, nngh…! I just wonder why they're doing all this. I mean, they've tried it before, right? What's the point? It's creating so much anxiety with all the other packs too."

"Hunter knows from experience that he can't have one pack getting too powerful." Seth said gravely. "We? Us? We got a bunch of belts right now and all. You know what I mean? Damn Kilq ruined it for everyone..."

"It's still crazy to me how they functioned. Four Alphas and one omega…"

"And a lot of pills and liquor."

Regardless of the internal reasoning behind the draft, what was most aggravating was how little talent relations were letting on to what would be happening. Few people on the roster were actually mated, but the natural order of things was about to take a tectonic shift- aside from wanting to know how their packs were about to be shaken up, everyone was concerned about pay changes and time off as well.

"You think they'll make another belt?" Dean asked, staring at his championship title in his lap. "Make a red one and a blue one maybe?"

Seth just shrugged, sighing exasperated as Junior fussed, inconsolable after a diaper change, some playful bouncing, snuggling and several verses of Wimoweh.

"What's wrong bud?" Dean set down his title and offered up his hands to relieve Seth, taking Junior and setting him on his chest. Seth's mouth twitched, watching as their son screwed up his face and wailed, unable to be pleased. Dean hummed, lying a little flatter against the wall, mumbling the chorus of _Sweet Caroline_ and stroking the little curl of hair he had.

"I think he's been around Zack too much lately." Seth admitted. "Dude is too stressed and it's rubbing off on him."

"Yeah, well... We all are." Dean shushed, rocking back and forth sideways as Junior cried weakly. "We're going to have to start exploring our childcare options if we lose our people."

"You'll have to butter up some betas, I'm getting sick of acting like a scented candle." Seth grumbled. "You could afford to help with grooming and nestling a little more."

"Yeah yeah," Dean muttered, clearly not interested. Seth squeezed his fist tighter, restraining himself, they'd agreed long before Junior was born that they weren't going to communicate by nagging each other to death. Dean didn't want to hear it and the drama just gave Seth a headache.

A six-hour drive in a hot van with a sweaty crying baby and Seth was starting to wonder if Junior might be sick. The stale, exhausted smell of the pack was making them all irritable and uncommunicative, on the way into the Hotel, Becky pulled Seth aside.

"We need ta' Nestle soon," She mumbled, threading her fingers through her hair. "The Alphas smell like rot."

"I know, I know." Seth nodded, rubbing his eyes. "How are you holding up? I'm about ready to give everyone my underwear just to stay calm."

"We coul' try that," She laughed, "I'm ok though, let's each nestle with everyone for a lil' while, see if we can' take the edge off."

It worked… kind of… Becky hadn't been wrong, when Seth called for a Nestle everyone just about cried with relief. Junior, who had been whiny and irritable the whole ride down, quieted for the first time, relaxing in Kofi's arms. Seth and Becky each settled on the floor, ready to make two smaller groups to nuzzle with, but even this seemingly insignificant act stirred up some anxiety.

"This how it's gunna be?" Kevin raised an eyebrow, looking between the two omegas. "You guys know something we don't?"

Seth and Becky looked at each other, exchanging shock and confusion.

"Kev, it's just so we can spread out the love a little." Seth explained. "We're not trying to make you choose, just go where you'll fit best."

Sami sat down next to Becky, stretching out his arms to his lover, tears threatening to spill over. Kevin's scent was ragged and putrid, but he sat. Becky squinted, doing her best to send out a positive, lush energy.

Dean nestled with Xavier and Kofi for a while, trying his best to be accommodating to the rest of the pack. Junior snuggled in between the three of them, catching up on his sleep. Everyone cycled through, unable to really get comfortable anyway, the scents were all mixing strangely and no one was really sure about this new arrangement. Sasha and E were both quieter than usual, but their scents were thick and complicated- like their regular energies were working at full power. Seth sat between them, sure that his own odor was getting lost in the haze.

Roman sat with Zack for maybe the first time in living memory, probably having the best luck of the bunch. They lay sandwiched in the middle of the whole pile, caressing each other lightly and dozing, unperturbed until Enzo and Cass tried to figure themselves out.

"We're good," Sasha mumbled, pulling E off of Seth to make room for the latecomers. "We were gunna go get some dinner."

"Do you wanna pick up something for us?" Seth offered, trying to be civil. It was pretty rude to just leave the pack during a nestle and abandon their evening plans. Sasha and E had drove all day though, they were surely pretty worn and tired, regardless of how abundant their energy seemed.

"We'll be back quick," E settled, nodding quickly. "You don't need to feed us."

Trying his best not to be moody, Seth extended a hand out, palm up and wrist extended for Enzo, inviting him in. Sasha and E made to leave quickly and had Cass distracted for a moment, giving Enzo time to snuggle into Seth before he realized what was happening.

"Ah hell no-" Cass barked when he saw his lover nuzzling Seth's neck, trying to get in on the positivity. In an instant, he pulled him from his side and was looking at Seth angrily.

"Calm the fuck down." Roman growled, going from laying to standing so fast Zack squawked, pulling back. "We're nestling, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Since when the hell'd 'Zo start nestlin' with anyone but me?" Cass grit out, his beta backed up from the scene entirely. "We do this dance, but he's mine and I don't want any of you jamokes touchin' him."

"The hell do you think you are?" Roman inched closer, everyone was on their feet now, the calm aura replaced with fear. Becky looked at Seth, eyes wide. "We're a pack. Check your attitude at the door before you void the alpha deposit."

"Not like I didn' pay it," Cass snapped.

Shuffling between the two men as quickly as possible, Seth whipped his hair back, trying to create some distance and putting off a neutralizing odor. There was no way he could completely clear the cloud of rancidity both men were putting off, but he took off his shirt quickly, flicking the material around in the air to try to disperse the alpha reek.

"Settle, settle," Dean demanded, Junior was stirring again, ready to be set off. "Goddamn baby's gunna freak."

"C-cass-" Enzo said weakly from the corner. "Bambino- please-"

Before he could fully retort, raising his hand as if to engage Roman, Becky had flashed through the periphery of the pack, getting behind Cass to kick him and locked him in her Fuijiwara armbar. He yelled angrily, trying to sit up, but she wrenched his arm back farther, sending him back down into the carpet.

"I'll let you go once you knock it the fuck off!" She yelled, panting and struggling with herself. She spread her legs wider and grunted, trying to calm herself down enough to make her energy pleasant again. Everyone was stunned, Enzo was crying.

"Open a window." Seth suggested, staring at the group on their feet. Roman was blinking fast and fanning himself, trying to relax. "Get this shit out of here."

Dean kissed Junior's cheek, bouncing him a little before leaving the scene. Seth's heart ached, but he knew he needed to calm everyone down before he tried to separate himself from the group.

"Sorry," Roman apologized to the pack at large. "Didn't mean to stink up the place..."

"Whatever," Seth pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Enzo, dude, come here," He sat between the dismantled Cass and the beta, trying to bridge the gap. Becky's grip was loosening and Cass's expression looked less pained, the forceful omega scent keeping him from freaking out, however, he did hiss a little as Seth grabbed Enzo's hand.

"Settle," Seth repeated, "Enzo, do you want to be with anybody but Cass?"

"N-no." He rubbed his eyes, "No, I jus- I thought it was ok- I thought everyone was-"

"We were." Seth explained, looking up to Becky, she was red in the face trying to unleash all of her aura. Seth swallowed, putting in some effort himself. "We're all nestling, we all nestle together, ok? That's how we do things, we're a pack."

Becky dropped Cass's hand but remained sitting on his back. Wordlessly, he brought his arms together by his head, collecting himself. The rest of the pack started dispersing, the nestling ruined by the poor energy. Kofi would probably start working on getting dinner sorted out, they were all hungry.

"'M sorry-" Enzo shivered, running his hands through his cropped hair, his knees knocking together, "I didn't wan'..."

"It's fine, here," he pulled Enzo close to him, sensing Cass was too exhausted and dismayed to react, Seth looked to Becky and she rolled off, then, came in behind to spoon his enormous frame, touching her cheek to his. Seth copied her, sensing Enzo's trembling fear, he nuzzled his neck carefully.

They sat entwined together for a while, hands and fingers exploring with the polite, acceptable intensity that was reserved for proper nestling. Cass's eyes became half-lidded, still fixed toward his lover, the fiery intensity had diminished some, replaced by a sedate stare. After about a half hour, Dean joined them, Junior was tucked into the baby bjorn, resting again.

"Food's getting ordered," He mumbled, watching Seth hold Enzo's hands carefully. "I texted Sash' and E, I think they're going to wait a little longer and come back at night."

The general look of annoyance that paraded Seth's features was enough to express his frustration. Enzo's eyes were softening; he looked like he could be falling asleep.

"Glad y'all finally learned how to nestle though," Dean chirped sarcastically, staring down at the alpha and beta, amused.

"I feel like I'm gunna freak." Seth warned quietly, kneading his temples. "Like, why is everything so difficult now? This is worse than the few weeks before Junior was born. I can't think straight."

Dean huddled closer, one hand on the baby and the other rubbing soft circles over Seth's closed knuckles. It was nice, he could sense Junior had calmed down completely, probably wasn't getting sick, Dean's energy was relaxed, inviting, but Seth felt almost panicked, too many bodies closing in around him.

"You doin' ok there 'Zo?" Dean ruffled the beta's hair, trying to rouse him. "I wanna steal my mate."

"Doin' fine," Enzo rolled out of Seth's grasp and right into Cass's front. The alpha curled in around them and Becky withdrew her own hands, similarly exhausted. Dean rubbed Seth's shoulder comfortingly.

"Let's go lay down."

Hungry, but completely over-socialized, Seth sat down on their hotel bed, his hands trembling. Everything was terrible, a test. He shuddered to imagine what would have happened if Becky hadn't intervened, if it had actually come to an exchange of blows. He felt responsible, being a leader in the pack; it was his job to hold everyone together.

"Do I smell funny to you?" Seth asked Dean quietly, picking at a nick on his arm. Dean was about to take Junior out of his carrier, but stooped, scenting his mate carefully.

"Maybe," Dean shrugged. "We're all a little off right now." He stood for a few moments, surveying Seth and rubbing Junior's back. "What do you need babe, right now, what can'I help with?"

Seth shook his head, tears falling down and into his beard noiselessly. He didn't know what he needed; he wasn't sure why he was struggling with holding himself together.

"It's fucked, I know," Dean sat next to him, pulling him onto his lap with the baby fixed to his chest. "I bet you're feeling really tired after trying to scent sweetly for so many hours."

"It's not just that." Seth said wetly, dabbing at his face. "I'm just scared."

"I know babe," Dean held his hand and pet his head, "'S ok.


	4. WHAT'S IT GONNA BE

The first thing the next morning, with the whole pack present, Cass apologized for his behavior. It was quick and sort of unprepared, but appreciated all the same. Seth had heard Sami explaining the whole ordeal to Sasha and E when they had finally arrived back. Lying in bed, fighting a headache, Seth didn't have much to add so he just pretended he was asleep.

Both he and Becky were fairly listless from all the effort they'd put into scenting the previous day, driving to the arena in a fog. Zack and Enzo traded Junior off in shifts, letting everyone else take the time to prepare for the show, that was, until Enzo finished meeting with one of the head physicians.

"Doc's cleared me!" He beamed excitedly. "We got this! Back in action tonight, baby!"

They all congratulated Enzo sweetly, glad that he would be back to doing what he loved. Cass scooped him up in his arms, nearly crying as he helicopter hugged his partner. Dean and Roman laughed, but Seth just smiled weakly, his stomach feeling uneasy. 

"Woo woo woo, looks like baby time for you." Kofi saddled Zack with the bjorn and patted him on the back. The group dispersed to get changed and prepare for the show, but Seth stayed behind, looking down at his son in the beta’s hold.

"That was a little harsh," Seth noted, watching as Zack stood quietly, patting Junior's head.

"I'm used to it by now." Zack mumbled, "It's ok, Junior's a lot happier tonight anyway. We'll watch the segments from catering."

"T-thanks," Seth stuttered, wincing a little as his stomach twinged. _What the fuck was happening to him?_ "I'm gunna go get ready too,"

Zack waved him off, but he paused in the hallway, feeling a distinct lack of control with the coordination of his body. He was sweating, over hot. _Was he getting sick? Right before Raw?_ Weakly, he looked around, half hoping he might find help, but also too embarrassed to ask for it. He collected himself for a moment, breathing deeply before putting his full weight on his legs again…

…Just in time to bolt to the nearest trash can and throw up his breakfast.

Seth gagged, spitting for a moment, his arms supporting him were shaking terribly. He didn't feel like he was going to pass out, but he was scared. _Why now?_

"You… good?"

Dean's voice preceded his hands, drawing back his hair carefully and rubbing his back. Seth panted, rubbing the sides of his mouth.

"I think so- I dunno- ‘The hell did you find me?"

"I'm your mate." Dean said bluntly, looking confused. You smell like-" he thought for a moment, getting closer and scenting his neck carefully. "Like you might be _heating_? I dunno, it's really off."

"You're serious?" Seth leaned back, eyes wide. It made the most sense, right down to how emotional and anxious he'd been the day before. His heats had never caused him to puke before, but he'd read that the first heat after a pregnancy was always a little weird and bumpy.

"It's there, it's just really _slight_." Dean mumbled, helping him get back on his feet. "If you're not feeling it yet… you've got time, right?"

"Uh huh huh…" Seth laughed, blinking hard and looking around, his vision was alright, his head was pounding, but it was mostly just because he'd thrown up. "I hope so."

They went straight to the head physician, not really sure what their options were. Seth wanted to wrestle of course; didn't want anyone to have any ammunition against his gold star work effort. If he could stand up straight, he could put some kind of match together.

"Well if it's early enough, the stick test might not work." The older male physician advised, laying a wide palm on Seth's knee. "We'd have to draw some blood at the hospital if you wanted to be sure."

"Well… let's try the stick." Seth agreed, standing up to take off his pants. "Really regardless, all we can do is treat the symptoms anyway.”

"Slap on some scent blocker, do a tag match." Dean suggested, watching as Seth slid out of his sweats.

The stick test worked a lot like a thermometer, Seth lay flat on the bench and accepted the stick to his slit, making himself as still as possible so it could get an accurate reading. His mate watched awkwardly, grinning stupidly at Seth’s sheepish face as he fixed and then withdrew the tool.

"You're pretty damp down there," The doctor noted, looking to Dean and holding the read out carefully. "I wouldn't doubt you're heating up." 

"Wanna have another baby?" Dean joked, Seth just shook his head, grinning under a waft of hair.

"Hormones are pretty low, but you haven't heated for awhile, have you?"

"No… not since I gave birth." Seth admitted, sitting up as the physician checked the stick. "You want to put me down to wrestle? Unless I take a turn for the worse in the next hour or two, I should be alright."

"Now, I can, but your heat might jump around more than you'd expect." The doctor advised carefully. "You're not regular right now, so you could find yourself feeling nauseous again. If you want my opinion, I wouldn't push it."

"Well, I'll take some ibuprofen and deal." Seth said determined. "Not my first rodeo."

"That's right," Dean's eyes widened, he smiled again, cheekily. "SCW Heat Classic Champion, I forgot."

"You're never going to let that die, are you?" Seth seethed, eyes narrowing. He went to swat Dean but he dodged out of the way, laughing. At twenty-one, Seth had been paid nearly a thousand dollars to wrestle through a heat. The money had been well worth it at the time.

Forty-five minutes later, Hunter came by to talk to Seth with a couple of writers, looking harried.

"Five minutes," Hunter barked into his phone. "We'll have it all announced tonight, there's just a few little things, nothing you need to worry about." He hung up and Seth nodded, feeling his face burning, a little over-warm.

"What do you think?" Hunter asked carefully, stowing his phone in his pocket. "Doc told me what he thought."

"I'll deal." Seth said firmly, arms crossed. "The way I feel now? I don't think I'm going to have a problem until late tonight, if that."

"But it's your first heat back, yeah?" Hunter nodded, looking stern. "Plan B- We’ll just do Dean and Roman. You think you can do commentary?"

"If I can do one, I can do the other."

Hunter couldn't help smiling, looking to the writers, pleased.

"What'd I tell ya?" He chuckled to them. "Glad to hear it. But, well, just in case you're a little 'loopy' later?" Hunter leaned in, looking around, clear that he didn't want to be overheard. "You and Ambrose, you're on the same show- I'm not sayin' which yet-" he muttered sharply, looking to Seth's expression of joy and relief flooding his features. "But you both are together. So relax and don’t talk too loud. Announcements are going out tonight after the show so I don’t feel too guilty tellin’ ya.”

_Thank you_ Seth mouthed, struggling not to break down into tears. He was safe, they were intact. So long as they had each other, they could figure out the rest.

The show started and Seth went back to Dean, practically skipping. His head was throbbing, he was sweating uncomfortably and he'd probably have to wear some kind of diaper to the ring that night to deal with all the moisture collecting in his pants, but the weight off his shoulders was lifting him ten feet in the air. He'd been so foolish to doubt, why did Seth think that Hunter would separate a mated pair? He was feuding with Dean currently, surely they'd have to finish it outright over a couple of pay per views?

"You cleared?" Dean asked, turning from the monitors as Seth came bounding down. Without thinking, without caring who was watching, he caught Dean's face and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You losin' it?" he laughed nervously, "Hunter double your pay or somethin'?"

"I-" he bit his lip, looking around. There was no way to tell him here, crammed into such a public area. Everyone was looking at him especially strangely now- neither Dean nor Seth had ever been public with their affection for each other. Given their storylines, it was actually risky.

"I feel good." He said stupidly, burying his enthusiasm. "Maybe a lil' hormonal, but I feel like it'll all be ok."

Dean wore a strange expression, but slung his arm over his shoulder, looking to the screen. Enzo and Cass's music had just hit and the crowd screamed, standing on their feet. Seth grinned, watching their pack mates romp around the ramp, hollering and accepting the applause.

"Of course it's ok," Dean mumbled, clapping him on the back tenderly. "Why wouldn' it be ok."

Around when Kofi, E and Xavier went romping out in full unicorn regalia, Seth got into his own gear, blinking hard and sighing every few minutes. His stomach had relaxed and he'd been drinking a lot of water, trying to ease his headache, but the tingling feeling from his nerves wouldn’t go away. It was a little exciting, heats were always strenuous and there was only so much he could ever remember about them, but waking up and feeling the wholesome satisfaction of his mate was so intense. Dean was always right there, just as ragged and hoarse as he was, but so full of love and adoration it made him perky just thinking about it.

_No, stop_ , Seth giggled to himself, feeling his soft cock tingle and his ass shudder. Quickly, he put himself in a handstand, letting gravity disrupt the distracting blood flow.

He had this, the match would be short, it was just another day at the office.

Raucous cheers erupted with his entrance music and he stepped out onto the ramp, swaying as he walked, looking disdainfully at the crowd. He was the last one to enter as Dean and Roman were already in the ring, waiting impatiently. The championship belt was draped over Dean's shoulder, but he hurriedly whipped off his jacket and set it in the corner, grinding his knuckles in his fist angrily.

The hardest part about wrestling on the cusp of a heat was that his extremities were so light and jittery that every step felt tentative. They got rolling pretty quickly, exchanging blows and setting up the basics that they always covered in the ring together. Roman clotheslined Seth off the ropes and he fell onto the floor, bouncing a little as he stepped strangely on his leg, rolling over. He quickly got back in, throwing down a strike heavy offense and forcing Roman down to a knee.

They could do this shit in their sleep, even though he was more winded than usual, Seth had no trouble setting off spots and rolling with the flow, feeling a sixth sense for where his pack mates were at.

His confidence waned as they were gearing up toward the denouement, Dean hit Roman with Dirty Deeds, but Roman flopped out at two. Just as the audience screamed, Seth shivered hard, feeling his vision flash and blur, he staggered, trying to catch Dean with a Superkick, but missed fast and crumpled to a knee. Dean came at him with wild fists, tackling him to the ground for an impromptu pin.

"You k?" Dean rasped. Seth just grunted, rolling out at two. Roman tore Dean off of him and gave him a moment to breathe, taking him to the turnbuckle for some punches.

Seth lay, collecting himself. _Fuck? What was the finish again? Who was Dean supposed to pin?_ He tore a length of hair out of his own mouth, remembering sluggishly and using the ropes to put himself back on his feet. _He could do this, he wasn't spent yet._

He charged at Roman from behind, pulling him into a Neckbreaker, tucking his chin just as they hit the mat, he scampered quickly, rushing for a pin, but Roman kicked out again. Seth cried with exaggerated frustration.

"Come on big dog!" he jeered, pulling Roman up to set up for a Pedigree. "Gotta know when to lie down!" In the corner of his eye, he could see Dean hobbling onto the top rope. Seth paused, whipping his head around and taking a side step where they all needed to land, about to jump up…

Dean came down to earth in an elbow drop and they all fell into a heap on the ground. Seth sold his ass off, lying prone while Dean hoisted Roman's leg for the three count. The crowd cheered and Dean wagged his tongue, thumping his chest as his wailing, excited music announced the win.

Trying to get back up on his feet now was actually difficult, walking up the ramp, Seth’s breath was coming a little uneven, his heart was pounding. He tore through the curtain in gorilla and felt his vision starting to haze at the corners of his eyes, Seth sniffed hard, his senses overwhelmed. He mopped his hair back, squinting, trying to think.

"You good?" Dean clapped him on the back, "You got so much scent blocker on I can't tell."

"Getting hazy," He admitted, grabbing Dean's arm, hard. There were a lot of people around, more than usual at the end of the show, all gathering for the big announcement. This close to the big reveal, Seth didn’t feel too guarded, he looked up at his lover mischievously, "You, me, we're gunna be together."

"What?" Dean's brow furrowed, "Yeah, I'll stay with you, you know I will."

More and more folks started coming in, Stephanie was talking on her phone, but a good chunk of the roster was rallying near her, waiting, expectant.

"No, no," Seth laughed, muttering. "The split, the shows- they told me-"

Before Dean could appropriately react, Roman came up behind them, looking over their shoulders.

"You ok, Seth?" he asked, similarly attempting to pick up on a scent that was being neutralized. "I told the pack you were heating, we were all worried."

“’m ok.”

Dean pulled Seth tighter, staring at his feet and shaking with a sort of relieved laughter, Seth leaned into him, he didn't really care who was watching at this point, his legs were actually wobbling a little and he needed the support.

"Alright, news stays here guys," Hunter explained from the front. "It's as final as we can get it right now and we appreciate how difficult this has been. You're going into your weekend, your days off- If you want to talk to talent relations after about pay and the like, that's fine, just maybe wait until tomorrow to call. We're all tired."

Xavier, Kofi and E wandered over to them with Becky and Sasha. Enzo and Cass still looked wired from their match, huddled together in a corner. Shane came forward with a piece of paper, looking worn and stressed as he regarded the crowd carefully.

"Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose" He read immediately, following the top of the list down. Both men sighed again, relieved to hear it read. "Cesaro… Sheamus… Dana Brooke…"

With each name read, a sigh or a gasp followed, but other than that, it was starkly quiet. Seth's heart raced, wondering what their pack would look like when all was said and done.

"Kofi Kingston, Big E Langston, Xavier Woods…"

"Oh thank god," Xavier sighed, Dean looked skyward as though thanking the heavens. There would be no shortage of babysitters.

"Fuck... " Roman sighed anxiously, shaking his head and staring at Shane. Seth's chest shuddered slightly and he looked back at his friend. He was biting his lip hard and waiting, were the Shield brothers going to be broken up?

"Sasha Banks, Rusev, Apollo Crews…. Sami Zayn…"

Sasha and E held each other a little tighter, fingers interlocking. Really, once they finished one list, the other would be obvious. Shane continued rattling off names, his eyes nearing the bottom, the temperature of the room heating up as the new makeup of the crew was announced.

"And… Neville." He finished, looking around the room in a finalizing sort of way, his small face that always looked slightly apologetic, nodded quickly. Seth shook his head fast, Dean, The New Day, Sasha and Sami? That was what they had?

"Uce," Dean said sadly, peeling off of Seth to embrace Roman. Seth joined him without a second thought, holding on tight. Roman was so much for them, such a great help and a good friend, if Seth wasn’t becoming so woozy with heat, he would probably be crying.

"I'll be alright, don't worry about it." Roman assured them, rubbing their backs. "We'll all talk tonight, yeah? Maybe Becky wants to help start another pack or somethin'."

"I'll be losing it by the time we get settled." Seth admitted, blinking hard, "Picked a great time to heat again."

"At least Enzo and Cass are together." Dean sighed, breaking the embrace to watch as their names were read off in unison. They looked gleeful, hugging each other with relief. "I'm gunna miss those guys."

"Can you get me a seat?" Seth asked feebly, hanging onto Roman's arm pathetically. "I'm gettin' the spins a little."

"We can just leave," Dean shrugged, watching as Stephanie read the second list. "Go get settled in the vans and shit- this shouldn't take very long and we’re all staying the night anyway.”

"It's fine, it's fine," Seth swallowed, wiping sweat off his brow. The scent blockers he was wearing were starting to stifle him, making him feel like he was fixed in a straight jacket. This part was always his least favorite phase of heating, just a lot of sweat and feeling dizzy. Roman grabbed him a folding chair from a stack in the corner to rest on.

"... Chris Jericho, AJ styles and Kevin Owens."

As soon as she had finished there was an anxious, frenzied amount of noise being made. Everyone was looking around, trying to pick up the pieces from the information bomb that had just been dropped. Zack came over with Junior in his arms, looking lost.

"He's been up the whole show, lots of energy." He explained, passing off the baby to Dean and looking at Seth. "Sorry I won't be on the show with you guys…"

"Hey, at least you got Becky, right?" Dean bounced Junior in his arms, kissing him quickly. "She's your lady and all."

"Y-yeah," Zack said weakly. "I guess I got lucky there."

They'd dodged a bullet for sure. But most of them had gotten the best possible outcome, or at least, one that they could live with. Seth felt his heart break though, finding Sami in the crowd, his face screwed up in positive anguish, being held up by Becky. He and Kevin had been separated.

"We needta get Kevin," Seth swallowed thickly, looking at Dean meaningfully. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Gunna have a blast dealing with that tonight." Dean muttered, trying to help Seth out of his seat with his free hand.

"That was almost us." Seth said matter-of-factly, flinching as he heard Sami wail out wretchedly.


	5. ALL NIGHT

Even though Seth was in heat and really needed to be brought to the hotel where they could deal with the situation, it was difficult to round everyone up in a timely manner. As far as most were concerned, the pack was already split up and there were a lot of emotions to process. The hotel suites had already been paid for, but Becky and Zack met them at the vans just to tell them they'd wouldn't be sticking around for the evening. 

"I want to git some things figured out," Becky explained, holding tight to her bag. "You've got everyone else to get Seth settled, no ones about to fly into a tantrum, yeah?"

She eyed Cass for half a moment, but he was too busy cuddling Enzo in the backseat. Dean just shrugged, handing Junior off to Xavier to get strapped in.

"Go do your thing, we understand." he said gruffly. "Maybe just text us in the morning with whatever your plans are."

Seth sat in the middle front seat next to Junior, gulping air and sticking to his clothes. He wanted nothing more than to just be laying down, in a bed, far away from work and the drama that was connected to it. He'd waited a lot time in the parking lot, shakily consoling Sami until Kevin had arrived and pulled him into the opposite van. At this point, no one was really sure if they'd be alright, if they would just split up, or if they would try for a relationship on separate shows. They'd all made sure to let Sami know he was still welcome with the pack, that he belonged with our without Kevin around.

"Can we open the windows?" Seth whined, fidgeting in his seat and bouncing his leg on the floor. The thirty-minute drive was trying him terribly; the sweats he changed into were probably going to soak through by the time they'd arrive. Junior babbled from the car seat and Seth shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Nearly there babe, hang on."

Check in was a haze, but since he was still standing, the process was infinitely easier. If he'd been incoherent and unable to sign his waivers, the hotel could either make up a series of check-ins in which they'd be legally obligated to inform the hotel staff if they left the premises; or, essentially fill out a preliminary police report if they suspected Dean of any potential misconduct.

Instead, Seth signed two additional agreements that were attached to their room reservation and they were escorted to a smaller, single suite. They were still close to the pack suite, just a couple of doors down, but the door already had a DO NOT ENTER sign on the handle and the mattress was fitted with a plastic protective sheet.

"Fuck," Seth grunted, flopping down onto the bed and whining into the surface. Dean set down their bags and surveyed the room for a moment, looking at the bed, his mate, and then to the baby fixed to his chest. "I didn't miss feeling like this."

"You feelin' ok though? Like, no puke, right?"

"No puke," Seth mumbled, raising his head out of the pillow. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was red and straining, his hair frizzing out madly around his shoulders, Dean watched him collect himself sympathetically. "My whole body's shakin' like crazy though."

"Weird," Dean commented, "I'm gunna go for like two seconds-"

Immediately, Seth looked upset, eyes widening.

"Two seconds," Dean repeated, setting a hand on Junior's carrier. "So we got our boy here figured out."

Everything had been a lot easier before the baby, especially since the both of them were used to getting through heats just ripping off each other's clothes and fucking like their lives depended on it. Seth grumbled, burying his head into the pillow as Dean went down the hall to check in with the rest of the pack. He was on the tipping point of losing bodily control, readily losing his motor skills and coordination while his arms and legs twitched and convulsed rapidly. It was terribly uncomfortable- he wouldn't feel right until the numbness started to creep in. But then, he might get a little relief once he got his scent blocker taken off.

Dumbly, as though he was half asleep, he slid off of the bed and stumbled his way over to his and Dean's bags, determined to get the odor neutralizer off. It had been on for so long it was starting to stink, mixed up in all of his sweat. The bottle of remover was in the small pocket of his duffel bag and he made himself fall upon it, tugging hard at the zipper.

"All figured out-" Dean proclaimed, coming back through the door alone. "Kofi and Xavier have got him for the night, I promised Kevin and Sami they could come snuggle a little until you started fading out."

"'Need help-" Seth panted, trying to close his fist enough to grip the cap of the bottle and open it. His hands were shaking too much to be of any use. "They aren' gunna be all… all sad are they?"

"Here," Dean eased him back onto the bed, grabbing the bottle from his hands. "They're not great right now, but we're just gunna relax so it's ok."

As soon as the remover was applied, Seth felt leaps and bounds more comfortable. Dean rubbed his wrist, hands, neck and face down with a towel and quickly the room filled up with Seth's heightened, warm, lush fragrance. Dean groaned, blinking hard and shaking his head, Seth giggled.

"Fuckin' forgot how good that smells, jesus."

"Bet you wish you didn' tell 'em to come over, huh."

"They're bringing us food…"

Kevin and Sami snuck in, bearing Styrofoam containers of sandwiches and french fries. Both men looked especially broken and tired, probably worn of crying and talking- they set the food down on the king size bed and they all snuggled together, encouraging Seth to drink lots of water and get a decent meal in him before he succumbed to a heat.

"Kofi has a whole box of quest bars in the room too-" Kevin mumbled, "Said he'd try to bring em over before it gets too late."

"Cool." Dean mumbled, feeding Seth french fries and gazing at him, dopey. Seth draped an arm over Sami, sticking his hands right up to where his face was resting, letting him breathe in that potent mix of heat and warmth. Sami nuzzled in as close as possible, trying to bury himself in Seth's scent and the bed, not wanting to come out. Kevin lay facing him, rubbing his sides quietly and taking deep breaths, trying to relax.

They napped for an hour or so, Seth coming in and out of consciousness as he felt stirring or an abnormal amount of shaking. Far from being over hot between so many bodies, it was wonderful to be nestling when he was falling into his heat. The additional scents and the calm atmosphere alleviated his trembling and fidgeting some, stopped him from feeling sweaty and fluish. Dean woke him up occasionally, rubbing his shoulders or his thighs, mumbling 'How you feel, babe?' or 'Take a sip,' and offering him more water.

Near morning, or late night, Seth woke up with a shake, his legs almost completely numb, but his sides and stomach had started to clench up. Dean stirred drunkenly and looked down, finding his lap stained with wet slick.

"Alrigh'" Dean slurred, trying to be alert. "Sam, Kev- I gotta take this call."

They took their fine time leaving, stretching and sniffing the air pleasantly, clearly put out by being kicked out. They left together however, hand in hand, mumbling thanks to their friends just as Dean tore off the sheets and started slipping out of his clothes.

"D-ddean…" Seth muttered, reaching out, Dean shushed him however, rolling him back onto his side. "D-d-ean-"

"I'm here baby," Dean quivered, looking down greedily to his mate. He couldn't imagine being an omega was terribly fun all the time, but he _loved_ Seth when he was a needy mess. The last time he'd fucked him like this, he'd ridden him for nearly two days straight and gotten Junior nine months later. He'd never tell Seth he'd been aching for nearly a year to knot him again, but it was too exhilarating to keep from smiling about.

"D-dean-" Seth repeated, swallowing. His eyes were falling out of focus, heat blindness falling over him fast.

"What you need baby." Dean licked his lips, sliding Seth out of his wet sweats with ease. His thighs were shining, slippery with slick, his small cock nearly purple, twitching and inflamed. "Fuck, you've been cooking, haven't you.”

Seth gasped, bucking back, trying to find a cock, Dean just slid him out of his shirt, appreciating how sweet his chest was, rising back and forth with each labored breath.

"Dean," Seth was like a broken record. "H-help, please. 'D hurts."

"Hurts?" He paused, looking at Seth questioningly. "What hurts?"

"Put'd in me!" Seth cried, his legs wobbling back and forth, "I need you 't hurts!"

Dean wrenched his legs apart, his own hands tingling as he quickly stuck a couple of fingers into Seth's wet entrance. He groaned, feeling the sharp pull of all his muscles, tugging helplessly, trying to hook him in tight. Seth shook harder, crying out as his ass contracted hard back and forth, effectively fucking himself with Dean's hand. They'd waited over long.

"Relax babe, relax." he murmured gently, kissing Seth's cheek and nuzzling into his neck, trying to assert his presence. It was a little frightening for the fact that he wasn't sure if he could free his fingers without hurting his mate. "'M here, I'll make it ok."

Seth coughed hard and slowly, his ass eased, the frantic contracting slowed to irregular pulses and Dean slid in another finger, working the rhythm himself.

"Nice?" he asked right by Seth's ear. "No hurt?"

"N-nice-" Seth exhaled, crying softly. It was obvious he was a little scared, thrown for a loop by how intense and irregular the heat was. Typically, Seth was a whorish wreck, yelling and screaming to be fucked as fast as possible, but this was different. Normally he had a lot more bodily control, more presence of mind, now his features were slackened and blank. His face bore timidity that was so foreign and vulnerable he looked strange, his doe-like wide eyes appeared worried, like he might be suddenly abandoned.

"I got you sweetheart," Dean asserted, slowly pressing as much of his hand as he possibly could, making Seth wail. The glide was easy, the muscles parting without much of a fight. His dick was throbbing hard at the sight of so much moisture bubbling up mixed with all the sounds he was making. He had to get in before he popped a knot just looking at it.

Dean slicked on a condom and, rather than trying to maneuver his mate to any position, he simply slid inside so they both spooning, side by side. Seth's arms waved wildly, and Dean tucked a pillow in front of him, knowing he liked to have something to grab and hold onto.

They worked for a while, bodies glued together as Dean just rocked back and forth, a nice, low energy that Seth could simply lie into. His ass, though thoroughly stretched out by the effort of taking a fist, still fit tight, the random contractions making Dean grunt and groan sharply.

The scent was incredible, the intensity of the mix at its peak, Seth's lush omega smell complimented perfectly with Dean's more dynamic, musky alpha odor. It was life, coded into their brains in a very primal way, meaning _Mine, Right, Yes, Love,_ and _Protect._ It didn't matter if he stuck his face in Seth's hair or his neck at this point, the whole room had filled with the perfume of the heat.

"Fuck babe, this is so good," Dean panted, burrowing deep as Seth's ass fluttered around the base of his cock, welcoming him in.

"Mmgh-" Seth groaned, grasping the pillow as hard as he could with his weak limbs. Dean grabbed his sides, keeping up his slow pounding rhythm, trying to connect as deep as possible with each tap.

"Fuckin' perfect." Dean muttered, mostly to himself. Seth was slipping in and out of lucidity and he was just along for the ride.

The temperature and the pressure were perfect and Dean came twice, not bothering to change the condom, it was made to adjust for a knot, so he didn't think twice. Seth was so exhausted he was half asleep, his body quieting after so many shakes and tremors. Dean's hips were starting to get sore, but he kept the little tapping beat up, letting Seth know he was there, making him sure that he was full and satisfied. There was no real need to rush, they wouldn't pop a knot for another couple hours or so.

"Water," Dean rasped, leaning over to the side table and killing half a bottle before tapping Seth's cheek, trying to rouse him. "Drink up babe," he mumbled, putting the container to his lips so he could tip in a mouthful. Seth's hands grabbed weakly, trying to help himself.

They snoozed for some time, Dean's cock holstered inside his mate to keep him from crying out. It was a strange sensation- he was physically unable to get soft, too wired from hormones, but he could only hump for so long until he had to rest, dick throbbing, waiting to recover.

The sun rose eventually, parting through the curtains and contrasting oddly with the lamp light. Dean woke first, wincing a little at the amount of dried up slick on his legs. Quickly, he pulled out, determined to clean himself up fast before-

Seth started shifting from the bed, whining quietly. Dean sighed, tugged off the spent condom and throwing it in the trash. He hastily bounced on his legs, trying to stretch them out a little more after being stuck in a single position for so long.

"I'm comin' babe." Dean announced loudly, trying to towel off his thighs some. His dick was still hard, the air still thick with burning heat fumes. Seth couldn't be consoled however, rising to his knees and burying his face in the bed, he was nearly yelling in agony.

"Here I am, Here I am," Dean sang, slapping his behind playfully as he'd raised it into the air desperately. "It's ok baby, don't cry."

Seth howled and Dean sighed, coming over the top of him to hold him tight. It was a very emotional, physical disruption to lose hold of your mate during heat, even for a short time.

"The worst withdrawal," Seth had told him once, laughingly. "Like, I barely ever remember it, but when I do, it's just like… you've been fed all of the best feelings and suddenly you have to go without."

"Nothin' personal babe, I swear." Dean joked, taking a lighthearted air to Seth's tantrum. He cried hard into the pillow, despairing until Dean fitted himself with a fresh condom and slid in. Both of them relaxed instantly- the tension in his limbs and hips from the night's activities eased off completely, and Seth stilled, pacified.

"That feel better, yeah?" Dean hummed, rolling his hips against the back of Seth's ass, working to prop his legs open a little wider. Fresh slick dribbled down his legs and Seth hummed high and long, nuzzling the pillow with his face. His hair was a mess, his whole body shining with layers of sweat.

"M-more," Seth quaked, his voice alien and strained, far from his usual cocky self.

"You want more?" Dean laughed, eagerly picking up the pace, Seth's ass slapped harder, bucking for more attention. "Wakin' up a bit?"

"M-moooore," Seth pleaded, sounding like his usual slutty self. Dean shook his head, almost disbelieving of his luck, he loved fucking Seth to pieces. He draped himself over his back, digging deep and grabbing a fistful of his hair, pulling him up.

"You want more babe?" Dean asked viciously. "You want more? I knocked you up with my pup and you still can't get enough?"

Seth gasped from his throat, eyes wild as his neck arched back. Dean's dick pulsed from the sight of it, his mate, still blind with heat, crying with pleasure and quaking from his hair being tugged back farther and farther.

"M-hmm-" Seth slurred. Dean slapped his ass, making him squawk.

"Fuck so fucking good." Dean yelled, "You like that?"

It was almost torturous; Seth was too incapacitated from his heat to respond, unable to concentrate behind the sensation hitting his ass at a jerky, break neck pace. He drooled, mouth opening and closing, trying to swallow, all the while making the most perverted whines and groans.

"I'm gunna pound you so good." Dean continued, feeling his stomach tingling with the tell-tale signs of a knot. "Gunna fill you up until you don't want nothin' to do with me. Make you feel so good you can't touch nothin'"

Beyond the structures of the English language and floating in some other time span, Seth just babbled, scrambling on his knees as he could feel the cock inside him starting to swell, the tight contact being tested. Preparing himself, Dean flung his arms around his mate, hugging his chest and tipping him sideways as his knot expanded, effectively welding them together. Now, it was Dean's turn to cry out, trying his best to stifle himself in his shoulder, screwing up his face as the oversensitive tip of his dick made every movement a trial.

They lay, panting hard, chests rising, the sun catching the right point in the sky to bathe them in warmth. The sheets were sweaty, the whole room a swirling hot-box of sex and activity, both men closed their eyes again, trying to recover.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Kofi and Xavier came in cautiously, dazzled by the sensuous scents, bearing energy bars and breakfast.

"We're glued together," Dean croaked, tossing a blanket over their bodies quickly. "But i could eat."

The rest of the pack came in slowly and quietly, respectful of the scene for which they were bearing witness to. Dean lay still until his knot receded fully, fairly alert, but Seth was still pretty out of it. He’d likely need a few more sessions of attention, but a knot usually bought them a few hours where they could peel apart and regroup a little before finishing up his heat.

"Becky and Zack said they were coming back to grab some things," Roman explained, looking at his phone and sitting on the floor. "Thought we would check and see how y'all were doing before anybody does any weekend stuff.

"I mean-" Dean winced, carefully sliding out of Seth's ass and tying off the condom under the blankets. "We're uh… gunna wrap this up here and see what the deal is.”

"Enzo's got Junior too-" Roman added. "Thought we'd wait and see what was up before barging in with him."

'Yeah, thanks for that." Dean sighed. "You guys just wanted to come here and smell stuff, admit it."

"Oh believe me, we could smell you down the hall just fine." Xavier laughed, "We just heard y'all were calming down a bit so we thought, well, since we've all got our assignments now, we'd all start putting our energies into figuring out where we’re gunna get to."

Seth stirred, whimpering a little, the pack quieted, attentive and reverent. Predictably, he'd started crying softly, blinking hard, trying to focus his eyes.

"It's ok babe, everyone's here." Dean scooped him up in his arms, parting his hair out of his eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"Pup." Seth said simply, shivering a little.

"You want Junior?"

Roman gave Enzo and Cass the ok and they came down the hall, carrying their pup. Dean hadn't expected such a nervous reaction, but he'd been missing his son plenty as well, distracted as he was by how much fun he was having. Seth's vision was still blurry, but the moment he sensed his baby in the room he held out his arms, reaching. Junior laughed and smiled, eager to be back in the arms of his parents.

"One big sweaty family." Kevin remarked dully. 

"So, as it stands-" Roman said, pulling up his business tone and pointing to Enzo and Cass, “You guys were leaving?"

"'Was gunna go home for a day, maybe make some calls." Cass grunted. "We'll figure ourselves out, no sweat."

Everyone looked a little confused and wall eyed, the future so open and tentative. It was likely that everyone on the opposite show was scrambling, poking their noses around to see which packs were starting to form out of the chaos of the split. Alphas would be rallying around omegas, eagerly trying to convince others to join them. It would be up to singles and couples alike to figure out an arrangement that suited them best.

"Ok-" Roman cleared his throat, looking a little anxious, "I feel like Becky and Zack are probably in the same boat." he looked to Kevin quietly. "You guys spending the weekend together then?"

"While we can," Sami said sadly, leaning on his knees. Kevin didn't reply at all, leaning on the TV stand with his arms folded, annoyed.

"Ok… well…" Roman looked to Dean and Seth. "You guys gotta finish this up I guess…"

"If you want to stay through the weekend Uce, go ahead." Dean offered, sensing his friend was struggling, trying to find his place. "Well, not in this room, but like-"

"I'll just fly home," Roman grunted, not wanting anyone to feel sorry for him. "You have your own shit to deal with, so long as you got help to finish."

"If that's what you want." Dean remarked, rubbing his mate's shoulder sweetly. Seth still hadn't stopped crying softly, holding his baby to his chest and taking deep breaths. They all sat, in quiet awe, breathing in the sweet, honeyed smell of love hanging in the air and letting it put them all in a comforting place. Kevin, as though inspired, sank down and pulled Sami into his lap, consoling him. Cass drew his fingers through Enzo's hair sweetly, rubbing his scalp and making his eyes close. Even Sasha, who was usually so alpha-dominant, melted a little, sinking into E's lap and letting him rub behind her ears.

They’d always been a rather over-large group, it was foolish to think that they wouldn’t split up at some point, especially with two omegas. Now, shuffled into a smaller set up, things would be a little tighter, more difficult.

But then, it was equally possible that there would be other couples, more stragglers that would need a pack.

Dean dug into the food they'd been brought, some warmish little silver dollar pancakes and hash browns. He stabbed at the food in the Styrofoam and alternated between feeding himself and his mate. Seth struggled; half blind and crying, trying to muscle food down his throat in between tears.

Slowly, the pack left them, shaking their heads a little, trying to get their senses back from the weary daze. Each of them gave Dean and Seth their best, parting ways and thanking them for everything. Seth cried harder, letting Roman kiss him and Junior on the forehead before making his way out of the room.

"Babe, settle down." Dean laughed once they were all alone with their baby. "You’re alright. I can have Kofi come back and grab Junior if you need some…. More…"

"N-no," Seth wiped his eyes sloppily on his hand. Junior was sleeping in his arms now, quiet and sweet. "Just… a lot of things.”

"Yeah it is a lot." Dean admitted. "You gunna be ok though?"

"'M happy." Seth cried, "'m happy, I 'm really am."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man! Wasn't that fun? This fic was commissioned by Devon, who wanted to see some ABO ambrollins in the world. If you're interested in commissioning me, hit up my inbox! It was really fun for me to create this little world, with inspiration of course from some other ABO fics and ambrollins fics lying around. 
> 
> All the chapters are named for Beyonce songs, yes. I look to Beyonce when I'm unsure about things. 
> 
> Review if you enjoyed it! There is that nice satisfaction with this here where you get to read it all at once if you like. This story is intended to be complete. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
